stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ares class
No Source Tag I cleaned up the article as much as I could in a short period of time, but there are no sources for the Conception and Deployment sections of the article. I don't recall seeing this information in the Prelude to Axanar short but I could be wrong. Either way, sources need to be identified and added. --usscantabrian (talk) 04:29, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :I removed the No Source tag for now, as well as the Stub. If needed, it can be added back on. --Hawku (talk) 01:41, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Source Data The Source data is the short film "Prelude to Axanar" You can find it on YouTube. It's been out for some time now. :Then please add the source at the end of each section. And also remember to sign your name after leaving a comment. Thanks. --usscantabrian (talk) 00:52, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::There you are. I would have done it sooner, but I didn't know how. Can you please remove that hideous stub now please? --Commander Cross (talk) 03:18, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Hi, thanks for that. Not quite the format that this wiki uses. The format should be something like this (from the James T. Kirk article): ::::James Kirk was born to George and Winona Kirk in 2233. His first name was the same as his maternal grandfather, and his middle name was adopted from his paternal grandfather's name. ( ) ::::As a young teenager, Kirk lived on Tarsus IV during an agricultural crisis. He was one of nine witnesses to the depredations of the colony's governor, Kodos. ( ) ::::Kirk's class at Starfleet Academy (class of 2254) was the first group of cadets to be selected on the basis of their "limited intellectual agility". ( novelization) Among the Starfleet officers who recommended him were Admiral Jay Mallory ( ) and Admiral George La Forge. ( ) ::::Prior to command of the Enterprise, Kirk commanded a "destroyer-class" ship. ( ) :::These are paragraphs taken from the same section in the same article, but include the sources of this information. If you've ever written a research paper before, you'll know you should always quote your sources, and this wikia (like Memory Alpha and others) works the same way. Even if it is one source tag at the end of the section, then that works too. Be as specific as possible with the sources, i.e. notice how episodes or films within a particular series and media are listed above. :::If you are going to add articles to a wikia, the onus is on you, the article author, to ensure you comply with the regulations and best practices of that wikia, no matter who you are or where you come from. If you want to familiarise yourself with how the best articles on this wikia are written, you can see the Featured articles category for guidance. :::Thanks. --usscantabrian (talk) 02:29, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I agree with the assertions above. Though, is all information within the article from the that one single short? If so, it's possible the sections may not need to broken down, and the citation in the first section may be enough. In the meantime, I've added Citation tags to the other sections. They may not be necessary. I might give Axanar a closer watch sometime to work it all out. --Hawku (talk) 01:41, August 8, 2019 (UTC)